<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 6: The end of us? by Winterleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689351">Chapter 6: The end of us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf'>Winterleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deeper and Deeper [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and the gang help organize a success party for Jaebeom, where Jinyoung and Mark seem a little too close for comfort. It ends up in Youngjae and Jinyoung having the worst fight of their relationship and Jaebeom begins to realize some things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deeper and Deeper [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 6: The end of us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I know I've put it out on every chapter since the beginning but let me reiterate the fact that the behaviours shown in this fic are not something I condone in real life and I only enjoy them in fics, because I know it's fake and my characters will learn. Please do not treat this as an educative piece on relationships, every relationship is different. Some people change, some don't, some are willing to forgive, some are not. You might be conflicted if you choose to continue reading this but please don't proceed further if anything disturbs you even in the slightest or might be triggering for you. Positive comments and kudos are always welcome ofcourse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjae feels a little guilty about his outburst and spends the rest of the evening being extra nice to Mark and more attentive to Jinyoung, pulling him into his lap and not letting go even when the others gather around to badger Jaebeom into talking about their trip.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, they all settle back into their old routines. Yugyeom is recovered and goes back home but they all come visiting at odd times of the day, whenever they feel like it. The past week has brought them all closer, more noticeably Mark, who's taken a particular liking to their group. </p><p> </p><p>Mark's a strange guy, that's for sure. He has a different dynamic with everyone. He's childish and funny with the maknaes, he's chaotic and homely with Jackson and he's mature, almost a gentleman with Jinyoung, helping him with stuff and having deep conversations about philosophy and art. Jinyoung listens to him with a certain fascination, enraptured until Youngjae is forced to insert himself into the conversation on some pretext or another. </p><p> </p><p>It's not like him and Jinyoung have never talked about the same topics before. In fact, they've stayed up many a long night with Jaebeom, just talking about the deepest, darkest topics without fear of judgment, sharing their conflicting opinions, sometimes agreeing sometimes disagreeing. They've talked about philosophy, spiritualism, capitalism, fasicm, racism, current affairs, history, art, poetry, music, business, basically anything under the sun. </p><p> </p><p>It's not just about sex no matter how horny they get. Youngjae knows it's probably because their relationship is still fairly new and that they may calm down in the physical and emotional department after a while. But it's not happening anytime soon, that's for sure. </p><p> </p><p>He can sort of understand why Jinyoung might be talking to Mark more these days. It's not like the atmosphere at home has been particularly conducive to intellectual conversation especially as Jaebeom was always the one to lead on such conversations. Youngjae has to be very careful or else, in addition to his jealousy for Jinyoung, he might start harboring resentment towards Jaebeom too. And then they'd be over for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom is on a high. His company received a great review from Y*SL about his work ethic and charm and he's been signed up as a permanent face of the campaign. Jaebeom's company collaborates with Youngjae to throw a party for their first successful international campaign at his bar and Jinyoung offers to help him since he has a day off coming this week. Youngjae agrees eagerly, knowing how much effort it must have taken Jinyoung to swallow his pride and do this for Jaebeom, though Jinyoung insists it's so Youngjae will have a couple of extra pair of hands. </p><p> </p><p>But when he shows up with Jackson at the bar in the morning, while Youngjae is busy changing a few lights with Yugyeom and Bambam's help, Mark makes it his responsibility to leave his office immediately in favor of becoming Jinyoung's personal assistant for the day, following him around like an obedient puppy while they put up banners and decoration. </p><p> </p><p>The result is that Youngjae can't concentrate and he almost falls off the same step ladder that injured Yugyeom when he sees Jinyoung say something that makes Jackson laugh and Mark blush. Bambam catches him just in time and he only wobbles a little. But his eyes fly immediately back to where Mark is trying to escape, but Jinyoung pulls him back and traps him with an arm around his neck. Youngjae almost drops the tube light in his hand on Bambam's head before he remembers himself and continues his work carefully. Is this the real reason Jinyoung had wanted to come? To see Mark? </p><p> </p><p>No. Youngjae knows about Jinyoung's innate kindness even if it is hidden behind a charade of bluntness, he knows Jinyoung is doing this for him and Jaebeom. But that doesn't mean that Mark's allure doesn't have a role to play in it. He wouldn't put it past Jackson to be in on it either. Though Jackson loves them all, he's also been privy to a lot of Jinyoung and Jaebeom's fights. When Mark inevitably makes his final move, he doesn't think Jackson is going to do much to stop that from happening, he's Jinyoung's best friend and his happiness will always, always have precedence over Youngjae and Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><p>At the party late in the evening, it's more evident than ever that the distance between Jaebeom and Jinyoung hasn't reduced at all. </p><p>Though it's not from lack of trying, atleast from Jinyoung's side. They both look handsome, extremely so in their different ways. Jinyoung - clean cut and sophisticated in his suit, Jaebeom - laid back formals and dripping with sex appeal. Youngjae's wearing his favorite tie and two piece suit and he feels pretty good about it himself, especially when he sees both his boyfriends checking him out on several occasions, their eyes filled with admiration. Youngjae sees them looking at each other too, whenever they think the other isn't looking. He sighs tiredly at their stubbornness, it's clearly interfering with what their hearts so obviously want. </p><p> </p><p>As they all gather together to toast Jaebeom, Jinyoung seems to forget that him and Jaebeom are not on speaking terms and keeps talking to him, only to be met with short, clipped responses from a surprised Jaebeom who suddenly doesn't seem to know how to respond. Youngjae can see that he looks flustered as if he's seeing Jinyoung for the first time and though it's kind of cute, he knows Jinyoung is taking it the wrong way, thinking Jaebeom is being rude on purpose. His smile has grown tighter and he makes it a point to speak to everyone but Jaebeom. Youngjae knows because he knows his boyfriends the best. And sometimes that fact has more cons than pros. He can't really blame Jinyoung either for immediately coming to a negative conclusion because Jaebeom hasn't really given him any reason to be positive lately. </p><p> </p><p>'Could it get any worse?' Youngjae thinks to himself, exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom lets everyone hug him and pat him on the back, even Mark, but conspicuous is the absence of Jinyoung who merely congratulates him in a formal tone. Jaebeom too gives him a short thanks with a tight smile and they don't meet eyes for the rest of the party. Youngjae sees Jaebeom's arms fall limply to his side and though it was too subtle to be noticed by the others, he knows that Jaebeom had been expecting a hug from Jinyoung too, even if it was just as short and formal. It's too subtle for the others to notice, but Youngjae sees it all and so does Mark. He notices Mark watching Jaebeom impassively for quite a long time. At the moment he can tell they're both thinking the same thing - that Jaebeom brought this upon himself. </p><p> </p><p>It hurts a lot to see Jinyoung smile on the sidelines while Jaebeom hoots and hollers with the rest, but Youngjae can't really go to him with Jaebeom clinging to him like a koala while he chatters non-stop with people who Youngjae doesn't really know but has to socialize with for the sake of his boyfriend and his business. Finally, he can't bear it anymore and he forcefully detaches himself from Jaebeom's side, giving him a meaningful look when he tries to stop him and then hurries over to Jinyoung. </p><p> </p><p>He comes to a sudden halt midway when he notices Mark beat him to the punch and sidle quietly over to Jinyoung, saying something in his ear that makes him laugh. His mood seems to lift almost immediately and Youngjae's first reaction is relief. But then when they continue to speak into each other's ears over the loud music, he can't help but feel lost, betrayed, rueing the fact that it's not him whispering in his boyfriend's ear and making him laugh like that. </p><p> </p><p>The green monster in his chest refuses to go back to sleep. Jinyoung is his boyfriend, not Mark's. No matter what's going on between them, Mark has no right to be this comfortable getting close to Jinyoung right infront of his boyfriend. And Jinyoung is just letting it happen. He knows it's irrational, but Youngjae can still feel the burn of jealousy in his gut. He might have just ended up confronting them right infront of everyone if he wasn't worried about wiping the smile from Jinyoung's face so soon after he's just got it back. </p><p> </p><p>He decides to insert himself in between them anyway, to remind them both that Jinyoung has a boyfriend to take care of his needs. But then he feels an arm around his waist and finds himself being led in the opposite direction, back to the group he'd just left. Jaebeom has his jaw clenched again and Youngjae can bet on his life that he saw Mark and Jinyoung too. He would have sympathized if Jaebeom wasn't being probably the least likable person in the room for him at the moment, refusing to let him go when all he wants to do is get Jinyoung out of Mark's clutches. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae tries several times to catch Jinyoung's eye and beckon him over but Jinyoung just waves back and smiles at him, refusing to join, preferring to stick with Mark who isn't even bothering with his job as co-host and leaving everything to Youngjae. Youngjae can't just leave his job too (him being the main host as well as Jaebeom's boyfriend) and sit in a corner with Jinyoung, no matter how much he wants to. So his frustrations grow with every passing moment while he fake smiles and welcomes stragglers into the party, singing Jaebeom's praises and recounting again and again about his experience in Rome, laughing at the same lame comments about how glamorous it must be to be the partner of the Korean face of one of the biggest brands in the world. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone on the list has arrived and sufficiently drunk, Youngjae decides that he's had enough. He takes a few minutes on a corner sofa to rest his legs after standing for so long, flitting amongst different groups of people and making sure they're having a good time. Bambam and Yugyeom have been of great help, sharing a lot of his burden in the socializing department. But he is the owner/organizer/boyfriend, so he can't be seen walking around grinding his teeth with his fists clenched while the guests are still there.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes search for Jinyoung through the crowd and find him dancing with Mark in a corner. They don't look very drunk but they're laughing and giggling together like teenagers. He can see Jinyoung teasing Mark about something while Mark is red in the face. </p><p> </p><p>Shit hits the fan when he sees Jinyoung say something to Mark with a smirk and then turn around to walk away but Mark, with a sudden panicked look, immediately grabs Jinyoung from behind to hold him back and Jinyoung laughs with mischief in his eyes, trying to escape the trap of his arms. </p><p> </p><p>It's too much for Youngjae. All this stress has finally caught up with him. It'd be one thing if Jinyoung was drunk. But he knows his boyfriend well and he knows that he's not. He also knows that if he tries and confronts Jinyoung about it they might just end up having a shouting match right infront of over 50 or so people, people who they have professional relations with. So he channels his anger in the best way he can think of while keeping it private. He leaves the bar in Yugyeom's charge and takes Jaebeom home. No one would really miss them, too busy enjoying the free food and drinks by now. It's only an hour or so left before the party winds up anyway. Yugyeom can handle it. </p><p> </p><p>So Youngjae drags Jaebeom home and proceeds to take out every sex toy in Jinyoung's closet that he'd bought for him and begins a pet play with Jaebeom, something they have never done without Jinyoung. He knows it's a risk, he knows it could hurt Jinyoung but he's too far away from the rational part of his brain right now and all he can think of is an outlet, someone he can control and dominate without being accused of being suffocating. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom doesn't exactly like being on the receiving end of pet play but he's somehow recognized the look in Youngjae's eyes and goes along with it, taking almost everything Youngjae throws at him like a champ. Almost. It's not the same. Jinyoung is more experienced at this, a complete natural and he's shameless, he loves humiliation, was the one to make Youngjae sit down and look up the toys he wanted to try, the one to teach Youngjae to never hesitate on inflicting pain on him whether physical or emotional, not until he uses their safe word. </p><p> </p><p>They've become so practiced at this that Youngjae's hand doesn't even hesitate anymore and he actually enjoys tracing the marks littering every inch of Jinyoung's beautiful skin after every session. They don't do it often, no matter how much Jinyoung begs and tempts him, because Youngjae still has his limits and he's too soft for Jinyoung to hurt him frequently. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, this is the only thing he thinks will help and he wants it. Jaebeom, on the other hand hesitates quite a bit on certain things and outright refuses others, though he's never had a problem doing those same things to Jinyoung before. He's too sensitive to have a humiliation kink, (something Jinyoung relishes, knowing how different it is from Youngjae's true nature) and he's also too nervous, which makes him look so naive and innocent that Youngjae can't bring himself to go beyond a certain point. Though he does allow Youngjae to use every sex toy on him, except a few devices especially designed to cause humiliation and pain in the most sensitive areas. Youngjae is ready to back down entirely if Jaebeom doesn't want it but Jaebeom seems really into it now and tells him to finish what he's started. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae does break down though once they're done, crying with an arm over his eyes for a long time while Jaebeom sleeps beside him, exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Earlier than expected, Jinyoung knocks on their bedroom door within half an hour of finding Youngjae and Jaebeom missing from the party and catching a ride home with Yugyeom immediately. Mark had wanted to come along but Jinyoung told him to take a very drunk Jackson home instead, ignoring the concern on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He needs to find out exactly why Youngjae seemed so upset all evening, though he does have an inkling. It's more of a confirmation for what he already knows. He'd been a coward, thinking Youngjae would get over his obvious jealousy if he just ignored it. That was obviously a stupid thing to expect, but Jinyoung is tired, so tired of fighting that he'll do anything to avoid confrontation now. He doesn't think his heart can take it, even when he knows things will only get worse the longer he avoids them. He can't really face Youngjae but he knows he can't hide things forever. They need to talk and Youngjae needs to know.</p><p> </p><p>So he turns the handle and enters their bedroom when no one answers, only to find Jaebeom sprawled out on the bed on his front, his naked body covered halfway by a blanket, the exposed skin covered with welts instead. His eyes roam around the bed and he sees all his toys lying around, used and discarded, each of them. He looks at Youngjae whose red rimmed eyes, disturbingly swollen, are fixed on him. He looks defiant though, like he knows he's done something wrong but he's too stubborn to admit to it. Jinyoung has never seen such a look on soft, considerate, always thoughtful Youngjae. It hurts like a stab wound to the heart, seeing that Youngjae has used the toys he had bought for Jinyoung on Jaebeom and that too in his absence. Lashing out like that as payback for sticking with Mark all evening. He feels guilty for being the cause of Youngjae's anguish but more than that, he feels betrayed. He feels like he'd felt that day, when Jaebeom had made him watch from the sidelines while he fucked Youngjae - abandoned. </p><p> </p><p>When Jinyoung tries to leave quietly, Youngjae speaks up in a low voice, thick with crying but unwavering. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here."</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's breath hitches slightly and he follows the command on autopilot, as he always does, his brain not even thinking of disobeying. It never does, not when Youngjae's like this. He moves to stand beside the bed where Youngjae's sitting against the headboard with his clothes still on, and lets Youngjae pull him by the waist, making him climb up the bed to straddle his lap, hands on his shoulders to balance himself. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls Jinyoung closer by the hips and buries his face into his stomach, running his face down Jinyoung's shirt and pushing the hem up with his nose. His mouth follows with a gentle, barely there touch along Jinyoung's happy trail. Youngjae kisses his belly all over, biting and sucking and practically making out with the soft skin until it's glistening with spit and blossoming with freshly made bruises. He dips his tongue in Jinyoung's navel and swirls it, pulling away to look up at Jinyoung when he lets out a helpless whimper and tightens his fingers on Youngjae's shoulders. Jinyoung is hard already and the look Youngjae gives him tells him it's going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>He's hurt, he's going to hurt Jinyoung too and Jinyoung is going to let him, because he wants it just as much. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae tells him to get off the bed, pick up all his toys and follow him to his old room. He does, following every instruction without a word. </p><p> </p><p>"Strip" "Suck" "take it all in" "swallow" "spread your legs" "bend over" "get on your hands and knees" "eat" "don't cum" "count" "beg" "scream"...these are some of the only things that Youngjae says all night, or rather, the only words that register in Jinyoung's brain as he gives up all control and follows every command to the T. </p><p> </p><p>"You like this don't you?" Youngjae says, tracing a fingernail down Jinyoung's reddened erection trapped in a cock ring so he can't cum, making him cry out against his gag. "You like it when I get mad, when I punish you. Any dick will do for that slutty hole of yours, wouldn't it? I could call in Jaebeom or Mark or any of the others, I could invite strangers from the bar, off the streets, the entire neighborhood. Have them take turns to fuck you all night, or maybe all of them together at the same time...and you'd still thank me on your knees, isn't that right pet?" </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung only moans louder in response, writhing against the sensation of the vibrators stimulating his hole and dick at the same time, aroused beyond measure. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae then proceeds to fuck Jinyoung himself against every surface of the room available that night, as if he's trying to leave their combined scent everywhere that he can. He takes a break in between to get water for Jinyoung, allows him to use the bathroom in between but then continues like he's barely even started. Jinyoung doesn't think any amount of sex is going to live up to this night. Ever. He's glad he didn't drink too much. It's the most intense sex he's ever had in his life and Jinyoung wants it, all that Youngjae can give him, all of it. Youngjae seems just as willing to let go of whatever lingering hesitation he still harbored from before, pushing Jinyoung's limits to the extreme. </p><p> </p><p>And Jinyoung loves it, God he loves it. He forgets the hurt, he forgets their fight, he forgets Mark, he forgets Jaebeom, he forgets his own name. Anything to delay the inevitable. He's just a pet, to be used the way his master pleases. He doesn't even think about using the safe word no matter how close to his limit Youngjae takes him. Because this is the kind of pain he craves, to be wanted, lusted after, used. Not the pain that comes with love and the various baggage it brings, there's no need for confrontation tonight. This is how they communicate their hurt and resolve it this time. He knows it's not healthy, he knows they should actually sit down and talk like they usually do, but his brain centres around one and only one anchor in this tumultous sea-storm of pleasure - Youngjae's body and what it's doing to him. </p><p> </p><p>Come morning, the entire room is a wreck, with toys of various shapes and sizes strewn across the floor and glistening with lube, a dog bowl lying upside down with its half eaten treats spilling out, a curtain hanging off its rod from where Youngjae had fucked Jinyoung against the glass paneled window, bed sheets hanging off the bed from where Jinyoung had clawed and thrashed on them while Youngjae abused his nipples with vibrators, ice, heated wax and electric clamps, pillows thrown across the room so Youngjae could have more space on the bed to manhandle Jinyoung into whatever position he pleased, his favorite tie soaked with tears and spit, almost bitten through from being tied around Jinyoung's mouth, his belt ripped in half from where Jinyoung had strained against it a little too strongly as Youngjae edged him for hours, refusing to let him cum...</p><p> </p><p>It's a mess. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It's another weekend so Jaebeom doesn't disturb them until noon. When they still haven't come out, he decides to knock on their door to call Youngjae so he can help him with lunch. Jinyoung's not gonna be in any fit state to even sit up. He's not really bothered about the sex, if one doesn't count disappointment that he couldn't join them (and whose fault is that?).</p><p> </p><p> Though the noises did wake him up at night, shamelessly jerking off to Jinyoung's incessant cries of 'hyung' and 'please', easily pretending (just like that one morning when Youngjae and Jinyoung hadn't realized they'd woken him up) that it's him Jinyoung was begging for mercy and not Youngjae. He had to try hard to stop himself from barging into their room and pushing his dick inside Jinyoung alongside Youngjae's. </p><p> </p><p>He's more worried about the reason behind it though. All three of them are quite sexually active, Youngjae and Jinyoung more so, but Youngjae had seemed disturbed, almost frantic when he'd dragged Jaebeom into the room with him. And pet play was something they never did, the toys were Jinyoung's. It was an unspoken, established rule between them. But Youngjae seemed adamant on using everyone of them on him no matter how briefly. There was something behind the lust in his eyes, something that no one could recognize better than Jaebeom - insecurity, jealousy, a need for revenge. </p><p> </p><p>When neither of them have answered by his third knock, he decides to try the knob. They have a no lock policy between the three of them and it's never really changed even after Jinyoung and Jaebeom's breakup, so he enters easily, only to be met with the heady scent of sex, sweat and mint lube. </p><p> </p><p>They're fast asleep, Youngjae on his front, back heavily scratched, naked ass in full display, legs spread and mouth open. He looks cute even with his face all swollen from sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung on the other hand is a little worse for wear. He's lying on his back, mouth open, eyes only half closed despite being fast asleep. His ankles are still bound to a telescopic tube and spread as wide as they can go, forcing them to stay open for whatever it was Youngjae had been doing between them, a dog collar around his neck is still attached to a leash. The only piece of clothing he has on is his white, silk dress shirt hanging off his shoulders, but the buttons have been ripped off. His coat and pants have been thrown to a corner and he has Youngjae's favorite tie hanging loosely around his chin, his hands lying limp next to his head. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom can clearly see the angry red marks around his wrists (the culprit belt lying on the floor next to the bed, broken and forgotten) and he has pink and purple bruises all over his body, some in the shape of welts from a crop, a lot of teeth marks, prints from Youngjae's fingers and Jaebeom is sure that if he turns Jinyoung around, there will be more of these on his back plus entire hand prints on his ass. His nipples are red and swollen. Jaebeom can still see the cum and lube drying on his torso and glistening in between his thighs, his hole is still dripping too. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell had they been doing? Trying to fuck each other to death? </p><p> </p><p>It arouses a need in him, a desperate need to take Jinyoung in his arms and carry him to the bathroom, wash him, pet him, soothe him, apply ointment to his wounds, ice his back and whisper apologies against his bleeding lips, beg for forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>But he shakes the thought from his head. It's nothing personal, he's just big on aftercare and right now Jinyoung looks like he's gonna need it. A lot of it. It's got nothing to do with his unresolved feelings for Jinyoung, he tells himself. Nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he knows Youngjae will want to do it himself anyway, as soon as he manages to wake up that is. So he simply removes the telescope and dog collar so Jinyoung can lie just a bit more comfortably and covers his lower half with a blanket he fetches from his room, making sure to tuck the ends in so it doesn't slip off. Jinyoung stirs a little to adjust his legs now that he has freedom to move them, wincing at the soreness that is surely setting in by now, but he doesn't wake up, still passed out from exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom sits down beside him and combs his hair back, tracing the lines of his face down to his chin, admiring the afterglow, the faint pink blush that still hasn't receded, the absolute wreck that his beloved hair has become, sticking out in tousled clumps from being fisted so much, his mouth slightly open as he breathes...</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom brushes his thumb against the torn skin of Jinyoung's swollen lips and despite himself, bends forward to kiss them better. But at the last moment he catches himself and straightens up again, taking his hand with him. He hasn't seen Jinyoung naked for a long time and he'd forgotten how well built he is, how sensuous his curves are, the powerful veined muscles on his arms, the firm pecs, the six pack abs, the well defined thighs, the bubble ass... </p><p> </p><p>For once, for some strange reason in this moment looking at Jinyoung, Jaebeom doesn't feel the old jealousy as intensely as before. For once, it is pure lust, need. He refuses to use the word "love". </p><p> </p><p>It's all sort of overshadowed though, by something he recognizes as relief. Relief that it's Youngjae sleeping beside Jinyoung and not Mark. There's another feeling too, contentment. Jinyoung and Youngjae look like they belong together, the way their bodies are subconsciously angled towards each other even in sleep, their fingers barely inches apart. Jaebeom can bet on the fact that Youngjae had fallen asleep holding Jinyoung's hand in unspoken apology after Jinyoung had passed out. And just thinking about them brings him a sense of calm. Jinyoung still belonged to Youngjae and Youngjae still belonged to Jaebeom, so that must mean that Jinyoung also still belonged to - </p><p> </p><p>'Get a grip on yourself Lim Jaebeom!', he berates himself. </p><p> </p><p>But his brain has already left the station of restraint and his hearts follows. What the hell is he even doing, watching from the sidelines? When he could be right there, filling the gap between them, all three of them piled on top of each other on the narrow bed. When he could be the one wrecking both Jinyoung and Youngjae or being wrecked by them. </p><p> </p><p>Mark's entry into their midst has completely changed the game. He's the one player Jaebeom hadn't accounted for and he feels pretty stupid for thinking Jinyoung would be simply content with playing house for Youngjae and taking Jaebeom's shit for the rest of his life. Jinyoung likes excitement, adventure, he likes stability too but not to the point of mundanity. And lately, the only excitement he's been getting is incessant fights with Jaebeom and now Youngjae too. </p><p> </p><p>He resists the urge to pet Jinyoung again and quickly moves to Youngjae, smacking his ass as he tries to wake him up. It jiggles a little and Jaebeom does it again just for the fun of it. After a few more smacks, Youngjae finally grumbles his way back to the real world and sits up. Jaebeom can see the deep scratches from Jinyoung's nails littering his neck and chest, same as his back. It seems like Jinyoung had spent one half of the night pulling Youngjae in deeper and the remaining half trying to escape from him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom feels conflicted, he wants to be both - he wants to be Jinyoung getting the fucking of a lifetime by Youngjae and he wants to be Youngjae too, fucking Jinyoung to within an inch of his life, getting scratched all over as he leaves his mark on Jinyoung's body that'll last for weeks. Since he hasn't been with Jinyoung in a while, the latter part is stronger and he can't help feel a little envious of Youngjae this time. He knows Youngjae's going to feel the sting from the scratches when he takes a shower and Jaebeom is petty enough to not be too sympathetic about it. </p><p> </p><p>He tells Youngjae to clean the mess in the room and take care of Jinyoung while he makes lunch, which he's now going to have to do alone. </p><p> </p><p>As he makes his way back to the kitchen, he realizes that Youngjae has still not managed to propose to Jinyoung yet. Jaebeom didn't see a ring and he's sure Youngjae was too distracted last night to even think about it. Which means that Jaebeom can't wear his ring either. Though, considering the reason Jaebeom suspects behind last night's activities, Youngjae's first move should have been to put an actual ring on Jinyoung's finger instead of torturing him with a cock ring on his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Everytime he feels even a momentary fondness for Jinyoung, his brain always comes up with a reason to piss him off. He's stopped trying to fight it at this point. </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>And so they argue over the next few days, him and Youngjae, albeit in secret. It's not very intense but it's enough to turn the atmosphere in their home gloomier. Jinyoung isn't talking much either, atleast not voluntarily. It takes him a couple more days of medical leave to physically recover from that night. But emotionally, he's still not completely healed. </p><p> </p><p>They've made up somewhat and Jinyoung lets Youngjae pull him onto his lap when they watch tv, he lets Youngjae feed him bites from his plate whenever they order take out, answers when spoken to, smiles at Youngjae's jokes, lets Youngjae fuck him anytime, anywhere and however many times he wants, but he doesn't initiate anything himself. He hasn't abandoned Youngjae completely, there's still room for forgiveness, but he's gone into a shell, wounded, and Jaebeom can feel Youngjae's guilt and agony every moment. </p><p> </p><p>It's not easy for Jaebeom to see that. It's not just jealousy from the extra attention that Jinyoung is getting but it's also sympathy for Youngjae's desperation. That and frustration at the reason why Jinyoung's getting all that attention. Youngjae is afraid Jinyoung will leave them and he'll do everything in his power to hold on to Jinyoung tighter. Their deep, emotionally fulfilling relationship has been turned into a sex trap and Jaebeom realizes now that a lot of it his own fault, pouring his insecurities into Youngjae until they have started influencing him against Jinyoung too though in a different way. </p><p> </p><p>He can see that Jinyoung feels suffocated but he's being more patient than Jaebeom had expected. He really seems...committed. Yet his friendship with Mark grows stronger everyday. Jaebeom can see that Youngjae still doesn't like it one bit, but it seems like he's decided to give in, as compensation for hurting Jinyoung's feelings. </p><p> </p><p>They're all a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Which in turn pisses Jaebeom off even more, because as much as he might try to deny it, it is also his fault that Jinyoung seems to be trying to look for some fun outside, causing Youngjae to tilt the balance of their relationship heavily to one side trying to hold him tight, when all three of them could be celebrating the blissful days of being engaged instead. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to change that, but he's said and done far too much to backtrack now and he doesn't know how to do it without risking Jinyoung's sharp tongue and the humiliation that would be sure to follow. Jinyoung isn't exactly known to being tactful when he's got the upper hand. He's confrontational, blunt and unforgiving when he gets mad, completely opposite to how he is with Youngjae. Probably something to do with him and Jaebeom being of the same age. Which was a major reason for stirring up Jaebeom's insecurities and their subsequent break up all along. </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>One evening, Jaebeom and Youngjae are both sulking after a short argument. Tensions are high and Jinyoung keeps throwing looks at them both, but Youngjae is still too pissed and Jaebeom ignores him. </p><p> </p><p>All seven of them are gathered in the apartment after Jinyoung got back from work and the atmosphere has lightened up quite a lot courtesy the maknaes and Jackson. Mark is sitting between Jinyoung and Jackson with Jackson's arm thrown around him as usual but he keeps throwing secretive smiles at Jinyoung, which Jinyoung returns whenever he's not looking worried about Youngjae and Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjae is getting more pissed off by their shameless flirting every minute. </p><p> </p><p>After a while Jinyoung stretches with a yawn and excuses himself to go to bed. He still has work in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Send me the rest of the pictures and videos from your trip babe." he tells Youngjae before making his way to their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Just take my laptop from my room. It's all in there." Youngjae says, too busy arguing with Jaebeom about which of them made more of a fool of himself infront of the Roman locals. </p><p> </p><p>Back in their bedroom, Jinyoung settles down on the bed and clicks on the blurry thumbnail of the video titled "movie". It's 4 hours long and Jinyoung expects a detailed documentary of Jaebeom's last day on set. Despite the degeneration of their friendship, he's till proud of Jaebeom, knowing what he's gone through to get this far. </p><p> </p><p>The video has been watched recently and it starts playing from the halfway mark by default. The sounds of loud moaning immediately fill his ears as he watches Youngjae laid back against Jaebeom's chest, both facing the camera which is angled from above as Jaebeom pumps his dick and fucks him with the fingers of his other hand at the same time. Youngjae throws his head back occasionally, too overwhelmed by the sensations, but Jaebeom nips him on the neck, ordering him to keep watching.</p><p> </p><p> The video has obviously been taken through a ceiling mirror and he can see Youngjae's phone recording it from the side of the bed. He feels his dick twitch with arousal immediately, but there's also confusion and...hurt. The fact that mirror sex is something neither Jaebeom nor Youngjae would've thought of before they met Jinyoung but they were now having it. Living the dream. Without him. </p><p> </p><p>Then there are the pictures in the "received" folder of the texting app they use, someone, obviously Jaebeom, had recently sent Youngjae a picture of them kissing in a tub. But what catches Jinyoung's eye immediately is the diamond ring flashing on Jaebeom's ring finger mockingly and Jinyoung freezes. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Jaebeom enters the room, looking quite panicked. He sees Youngjae's laptop in Jinyoung's hands and grabs it quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>"I was just looking at pictures." Jinyoung answers in a small voice. He doesn't seem to have processed what he's just seen yet so he answers Jaebeom's questions automatically. </p><p> </p><p>"These are private. Couldn't you wait until Youngjae sent them to you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Youngjae told me to take his laptop."</p><p> </p><p>"He probably forgot... I'm not comfortable with my private life being shared with some one else."</p><p> </p><p>"Jaebeom..." Jinyoung says. "It's me. It's nothing I haven't seen before."</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom really doesn't know what his own deal is. All he knows is that he resents Jinyoung for getting proposed to first, for being the reason for Jaebeom having to keep his own ring a secret, he wants to rage at Jinyoung for flirting with Mark and hurting Youngjae. He wants to erase the feelings of guilt and empathy that make him want to sweep Jinyoung in his arms and hug him tight until he's cried all his pain out. Why he feels so strongly about the last thing is something he doesn't want to think about. It's all these conflicting emotions that have been eating away at him for days and so he deals with it the way he always does. Lashing out. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't before." he says stubbornly. "You said it yourself didn't you? Youngjae is your boyfriend, not me. It works both ways. I stay out of your personal life you stay out of mine!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you overreacting?" Jinyoung asks incredulously. "I saw them on accident, it was an accident!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? And did you look away immediately? Or did you continue to watch like a perv? Mark isn't enough to satisfy your needs? You want everything don't you? Everyone! Can't keep it in your pants for one second!" </p><p> </p><p>"Jaebeom." Jinyoung says, his voice going quiet and his eyes filling with tears. "Why are you being like this? I get that you're mad. I get that you're probably embarrassed, but what you're doing right now...you're, you're insulting me...you're..."</p><p> </p><p>But Jinyoung is unable to continue as his anger gets the best of him. He sits back down on the bed and takes a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to see how your shoot turned out. Youngjae's been sending me clips and pics."</p><p> </p><p>"As if you give a shit about my career! All you've ever seen me as is Youngjae's charity case. And now that I'm finally making something of myself, you're just curious to see if you've lost your value in his eyes!" </p><p> </p><p>"How the hell do you even come up with this shit Jaebeom?" Jinyoung yells back, finally giving in to his anger. "Is that what's been bothering you all along? Is this why I'm your number one enemy? You think Youngjae will leave you for me just because you're not as successful? How could you even think that Jaebeom? Youngjae isn't that shallow and I've always, always been supportive of your career regardless of how bad our fights got! You've said shit to me that have hurt me for weeks but never did I turn around and accuse you of trying to sabotage my relationship with Youngjae! He's not some trophy to be won over! What the fuck is wrong with you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just...just shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Jaebeom counters. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Did I hit a nerve? Can't handle the truth? Tell me, why were you so interested in whether I'm fucking Mark or not? And don't say it's because of Youngjae! Stop lying to yourself for once! Maybe you don't consider me your lover anymore but this possesiveness of yours, this jealousy, this absolute childish hatred of someone stealing away something you think belongs to you, it isn't just limited to Youngjae is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"So you think I'm jealous of Mark? Yeah, wow, Park Jinyoung! I've never seen someone so full of themselves! You think I give a shit if you're fucking Mark? Well I don't! Go fuck him all you want, I don't give a-"</p><p> </p><p>Just then the door swings open again and Youngjae stands there, shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you two yelling about?"</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung has apparently been rendered speechless because he doesn't answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Jaebeom sneers instead. "Just telling Jinyoung he's free to fuck Mark like he clearly wants to. That we don't give a shit."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Youngjae asks, confused. </p><p> </p><p>But Jaebeom doesn't pause to clarify, slamming his way out of the room to settle back down on the couch, avoiding the rest of the group who have all turned quiet, giving him scared looks like he might explode at them too. Which he probably might. Mark is staring at him, stone-faced and so is Jackson, accusing. He feels his ears go red, unable to meet their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>There's loud voices coming from their bedroom and they can't help but hear Youngjae's louder than normal voice. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to be with him don't you? You like him! Why was Jaebeom hyung so mad? What is this Jinyoung? Some kind of redemption, replacement for him?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom's heart is pounding so loud he's surprised the others can't hear it. Ofcourse he knew Youngjae and Jinyoung had avoided the subject like the plague ever since the night of the party. It's all been building up, with him and Youngjae fighting and Jinyoung being frustratingly distant too. He's never seen Youngjae in so much rage, least of all at Jinyoung. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell has he done... </p><p> </p><p>"I don't!" Jinyoung is yelling back just as loud. "I'd never do that to you, you know that! Why can you continue to date Jaebeom but I can't be friends with someone else?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I've been with Jaebeom since before we even met you! I'm not in a relationship with Mark!" </p><p> </p><p>"We're just friends! Just like Jackson and I!" </p><p> </p><p>That was the wrong thing to say. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean your best friend Jackson who you used to fuck regularly until I showed up? Really!" </p><p> </p><p>Half of him wants to go in and defend Jinyoung. Tell Youngjae that the fight wasn't really about that. But the other half of him wants the turn the fight has taken, wants Youngjae to expressly forbid Jinyoung from seeing Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I told you that was before we met! Are you going to break up with me over this, over a fucking friendship? It's so unfair!" </p><p> </p><p>"Unfair? You're talking about unfair? Don't act like you don't see the way you two look to the rest of us, all holed up in your private cocoon! What do you know about unfair? What does Jaebeom know about unfair? All you both do is take and take and take and never think of me once!" </p><p> </p><p>"Youngjae-"</p><p> </p><p>"Let go off me Hyung, don't test me right now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Or what? You're gonna use sex as revenge again? Take your frustration out in bed, like you did last time?" </p><p> </p><p>Okay, this has gone on for far too long. Jaebeom stirs uncomfortably, ready to get up and head into the room before something worse happens. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologized! I promised I wouldn't do it again! Why do you have to bring up past shit in every fight? You do realize this is exactly why Jaebeom hyung doesn't even bother talking to you anymore! How are we supposed to move on from anything when you insist on being so petty!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you're doing the same thing to me! You were never like this! Everything always comes back to Jaebeom these days! He put you up to this, didn't he?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is about you and Mark, don't try to change the subject!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine!" Jinyoung continues. "I won't! But you're not stepping out of this room until we're done talking!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, for the last fucking time, I'm telling you to let go of me! I need some time before I can talk to you without lashing out!" </p><p> </p><p>"No, just listen to-"</p><p> </p><p>There's a muffled thump at the last word and they hear Jinyoung yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom springs up immediately and so does Jackson, but the next moment Youngjae is storming out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"OUT! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" He shouts, seething with rage. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom and Bambam, who've stayed fairly quiet during the whole fight, quickly pick up their shoes and scramble out of the front door. Jackson hesitates for a bit but Mark places a hand on his shoulder and tells him they can come back in after sometime. </p><p> </p><p>When the door closes behind them, Jaebeom moves towards Youngjae, who's breathing heavily through his nose, his nostrils flared. But Youngjae simply turns on his heels and shuts himself up in his old room with a loud bang of the door. Jaebeom hesitates, then slowly makes his way past Youngjae's room to their shared bedroom. Jinyoung hasn't come out yet and it's worrying him. </p><p> </p><p>He finds Jinyoung on the bed with his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. It looks like Youngjae had pushed him there and he hadn't found the strength to get up again. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"If you've come to kill me too, get on with it already." Jinyoung mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom ignores his dismissive tone and crosses his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did Youngjae start yelling? What did you say to him?" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say anything that I shouldn't have! Do you even know what he said to me? Youngjae told me to either get back with you or never see Mark again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why would he tell you to get back with me when he knows we're..?" Jaebeom trails off, confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Because he thinks that I've been trying to replace you with Mark." </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom doesn't ask if it's true. </p><p> </p><p>"You know it hurts Youngjae to see you with Mark, so why are you pushing this? It's only going to cause problems between you and Youngjae and Mark's gonna get dragged into it for nothing." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't act like you give a shit about Mark or my relationship with Youngjae." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not-" </p><p> </p><p>"Just stop it Jaebeom!" Jinyoung says, sitting up on the bed to stare him down. "Stop lying to me and to yourself! You didn't volunteer to take care of me when I got sick because of Youngjae, you haven't been glaring at Mark ever since you found out we got close because of Youngjae! I know why you don't wanna be with me, I get it! I really do! I'm not stupid! I know I can't convince you that I'm not trying to steal Youngjae away from you! But please, for the love of God, don't add insult to the injury by pretending you care about my relationship with him!"</p><p> </p><p>"I care, ofcourse I care! Youngjae's hurting because of us, you think I don't see it too?" </p><p> </p><p>"There you go again! Making this about Youngjae. Have you forgotten how well I can see through you Jaebeom? You've been acting weird ever since Mark and I got close! The way you would act whenever you found Youngjae and I alone. You'd get jealous everytime Youngjae gave anyone else attention, including me! You're doing the same thing again! Just say you're jealous, just say you don't want to see me with Mark dammit!" </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom doesn't respond, doesn't deny or accept, he simply looks away. And Jinyoung begins to believe his instincts might have been wrong after all. It was just wishful thinking anyway, taking Jaebeom's form to express his own feelings. Jaebeom really didn't care as long as Youngjae wasn't hurt. He can take Jaebeom not wanting to be in a relationship with him, of falling out of love with him, but he just can't bear the thought of Jaebeom not caring about him at all, not even as a friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Just leave Jaebeom." Jinyoung says, closing his eyes and lying back down on the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Guess you really don't give a shit. I could get on Mark's dick right now and you'd probably celebrate the fact that you can finally have Youngjae all to yourself. Go on, I'm done fighting. You win." </p><p> </p><p>The snap of the door shutting is cue for Jinyoung to let go of all control and begin sobbing in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>But suddenly the bed is dipping on either side of his hips and his eyes fly open to find Jaebeom straddling him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing? I thought you left." Jinyoung asks, pushing up on his elbows to back away, but Jaebeom follows and forces him down again with a hand on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Next moment, Jaebeom covers his body with his own and pins his hands above his head, biting and sucking on his lips agressively. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's protests are muffled as he struggles to push Jaebeom off him and quickly rolls off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks again, backing away as Jaebeom follows and crowds him against the closet, making to kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung places both hands on his chest and turns sideways, but that doesn't deter Jaebeom, who grabs him by the hips and kisses the side of his jaw instead, then his neck, then the corner of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaebeom what are you doing?" Jinyoung asks again, weaker this time, more like a whimper than his usual confident tone. It's not that he doesn't want to. Every cell in his body screams in longing for Jaebeom's touch. But he's confused and hurt and his pride won't let him give in without a struggle. Not after Jabeom rejecting him so coldly again and again. </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom latches on to a sensitive spot behind his ear and Jinyoung shudders despite himself. He's getting weaker. He can push Jaebeom off, he's stronger than him after all, but it'll mean a major physical altercation and a lot more aggression than he can handle tonight. He's exhausted, mentally and physically, by his fight with Youngjae, his previous fights with Jaebeom, his confusion on their feelings about Mark and him, Youngjae's proposal to him that he didn't follow up on at all, the ring on Jaebeom's finger in the photo...all building up on top of each other. </p><p> </p><p>So, after a few more attempts of half hearted struggle he gives in, letting his arms fall limply to his sides and allowing Jaebeom to pull him to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, he simply wants to forget everything and not feel his heart anymore. </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung keeps asking again and again, but Jaebeom has no idea what he's doing. Hasn't the whole point of being cold towards Jinyoung for months been to reiterate the fact that they can't be together? </p><p> </p><p>So what is it about Jinyoung's accusations that Jaebeom doesn't care about him, what is it about the tears of hurt flowing down his cheeks, what is it about the dead look of defeat that has dampened the brightness in his eyes? </p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom had thought that being away from Jinyoung was a good thing. And maybe it is, he doesn't know. They did get along for a while, almost as good as before. But then it started again, the resentment and jealousy, the possessiveness, the need to mark his territory. Only this time it was directed against Mark not Jinyoung. </p><p> </p><p>All he knows is that he wants Jinyoung right now. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, as he looks at Jinyoung, eyes closed and tears falling out of the corners, lying limp under him, he realizes that he can't take him, not like this, so broken and defeated, like there's no fight left in him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>No Jaebeom can't do it. He gets off Jinyoung immediately and ignoring the responding dejection in Jinyoung's eyes, leaves the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't so well edited as I was busy with comeback duties but I sincerely hope you guys like it. I will edit it as soon as  I get time and then if you feel like it, you can come back and read.</p><p>PS: I forgot to add - polyamoric relationships are not the same as open-relationships. The same rules of loyalty and commitment as mono relationships apply here. If one partner decides to have a relationship with a fourth person, their partner MUST have agreed to it too, which makes it an open-relationship, otherwise it's cheating.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>